You Are My Destiny
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: They were best friends since birth, and they had most beautiful friendship in the world. But what happens when fate decides to play with them by making one of them to fall in love with the other, who is engaged to be married? -N I L E Y-
1. Chapter 1: You've Got a Friend

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 1: You've Got a Friend**

"**You can always tell a real friend; when you've made a fool of yourself, he doesn't feel you've done a permanent job.****"**

"…And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to…?"

"When are they going to cut the cake?" The little boy of six whined from where he sat next to his best friend, at the backseat. The girl nudged him, annoyed, "Shh. You're not supposed to talk!" The boy huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

The girl looked at him and put on her best 'serious' face, which was as serious as a six year old could look, "Nick, they'll cut the cake when it's time. Can you stop acting like a baby?"

"But Miley-"

"Shh!"

They both looked ahead, as they watched the guy at the front done on about something neither of them understood.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the guy said, and the man in the tuxedo leaned forward and placed his lips upon the woman, who happened to be Miley's aunt.

"Ewww." Miley and Nick chorused silently and turned to each other with looks of disgust upon their faces.

"Miley?" Nick said, as they sipped on paper cups making slurpy noises with their punch to make each other laugh, later at the reception. "Mmm?"

"When we get older, will you get married to me?"

"No way! Then I'll have to kiss you."

"Don't worry," he said, "We'll get married without kissing. Then we'll get to stay with each other all the time and never go home!"

"Oh… Ok, then!"

"Ok. You want to go dance now?"

"Sure!"

They jumped off their chairs and raced each other to dance floor where many couples were already dancing, trying to imitate the adults' dance moves, but failing miserably and tripping each other to the floor and immediately doubling over with laughter.

The two young mothers stood together, watching them with smiles on their faces, as their kids rolled around the floor with laughter; Miley in her purple dress and Nick in his tiny little tux. "They're adorable, aren't they?"

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Bringing the mascara brush closer to her eyes, twenty three year old Miley focused on her reflection in the mirror. The bell sounded suddenly, making Miley jump and accidently coat her eyelid with mascara.

"Shoot." She muttered to herself and grabbed a tissue and rubbed at it only to make it worse.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"I'm coming!" she yelled, annoyed and rushed to the door, tissue in hand. She opened the door to find her best friend standing there, with his finger on the bell. He snorted when he looked at her, "Lookin' good."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thanks to you. And, where were you? You were supposed to help me rearrange my living room, five hours ago!" She crossed her arms over her chest angrily as he plopped down on the couch, throwing his phone on the table and picking up the remote nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"No." she said sarcastically. "And now you've ruined my make-up! Liam's going to be here any minute now, how am I supposed to fix this in such short time?" She yelled at him, starting to panic.

"Relax," he told her, turning on some sports channel and shifting around to make himself comfy in her couch, "You'd look hot with a paper bag over your face."

"Well, I hope so since I might have to do just that!" He sighed, getting up and walking over to a pouting Miley. He took the tissue out of her hand and leaned forward as her eyes fluttered close. He gently removed the black goop off her eyelid and handed the tissue back to her. "There, all better. Happy?"

"I guess." She muttered, as she checked her reflection, not wanting to give in to him so soon, "I'm still mad at you for showing up late."

He shrugged, "You'll forgive me eventually. You've never been able to resist this." He turned to her with a cheeky smile as he placed his legs up on the coffee table. Miley shook her head, slapping him lightly on his head and said, "Legs off the table, mister."

He groaned, letting his legs fall to the floor, "How does Liam put up with you?"

"The same way _I _put up with _you_?"

_Shawty say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop._

She looked at him in disbelief, "_That's_ your ringtone? You have got to be kidding me!" He just grinned at her sheepishly.

_She say I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-look like a lollipop._

"Ugh. Just get it!" she tossed him his phone. He caught it expertly, glanced at the called ID and pressed his thumb down on the red button.

"Why aren't you answering?"

"That was Lisa." He said as if she was supposed to understand. She raised an eyebrow, staring down at him, "I dumped her two days ago. Didn't I tell you?"

"No! Nick, you met her only a week ago!" She sighed when he gave her a look that said 'So?' and shook her head, "Too bad, I liked her."

"Yeah… She was too nice."

"That's no reason to dump someone! Nick, when are you going to find yourself a serious girlfriend? Are you going to be single for the rest of your life?"

"Hey, my current relationship status, or whatever, cannot be classified as being single; I just have a new girl every week is all. And besides, I don't interfere with your love life, I would prefer if you didn't interfere with mine."

"Fine. But when you're sixty and all alone with no wife or kids or anyone, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Dear, I'll have you."

She sighed, shaking head, and he knew she had given up, "You're hopeless."

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"Nicholas Jerry Gray, where the hell have you been?" Nick winced as he walked through the door of his parents' house.

"Hey Dad." He said while smiling, hoping to calm him down.

"Didn't I ask you to come to today's meeting? Didn't I send you numerous reminders? Where were you?" Nick's dad was one of the most successful business men in the country, and they were filthy rich. Paul Gray's only dream was for his only son to take over from him one day, which seemed like it was not going to happen.

"I was at Rick's, we were playing some music and I lost track of time. And then, I had to go help Miley with something." Nick knew his dad would ease up if he told him he was with Miley, because he loved that girl, maybe even more than he loved Nick.

And Miley had wanted him to help her something; it was not a lie… technically.

The older man sighed, "Nick, when are you going to give up this dream of becoming a musician. It's stupid, it's hopeless, and it's never going to happen!"

Nick could feel himself getting angry, "It will happen, dad. I just got to keep trying."

"For how long?" Paul said, exasperated with his son, and not understanding why Nick was being so stubborn.

"Dad, we had this conversation _yesterday_. When are you going to understand that I cannot change who I am?"

"Nick, you have to—"

"Dad, don't—"

"That's enough."

Denise, Nick's mother, stood at the door, gazing at them both. "Paul, there's somebody on the phone for you. Nick, come with me."

Nick stood up thankfully, following his mother out of the room. She turned to him once they were in the kitchen, "What was that about today?" Nick seated himself on one of the seats, sighing, "The same old thing."

Denise sighed, walking over to him and placing a piece of cake in front of him, "You know your dad, he never gives up until he gets what he wants."

"Yeah, but why doesn't he get that he's never going to get me to do what he wants. Why doesn't he understand that I'm not him?"

"You're very stubborn Nick. Where do you think you got that from?"

"Whatever."

"Nick, your dad loves you so much. He just doesn't want you to go in the wrong path. He wants you to settle down and… when he sees you like this, he just tends to worry a little too much."

"I guess," he muttered.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"So, how was your day?" Liam asked Miley as they ate their dinner. As usual, they had gone to an expensive, 'chic' restaurant.

"Good. I took the day off from work to clean my apartment," Miley said, taking a sip of her wine, "How about yours?"

He told her about her day. They finished eating dinner and ordered dessert. Once Miley's chocolate mousse had disappeared, Liam stood up, "I'll be right back," he told her and walked away as Miley watched confusedly.

A minute later, she felt two hands cover her eyes, "Liam? What're you doing?" she asked confused.

"Stand up," he told her, and she did. He spun her around, "Ready?" he asked and she shrugged. Not sure what to expect, "I guess…?"

He took his hands off and she froze. In front of her were two men, but that was not the shock, the shock was what they held in their hands. A massive banner that said 'Will you marry me, Miley?' The whole restaurant watched hushed as her jaw dropped open.

She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. When she looked at Liam again, he was on his knees, holding an open velvet box in his hands with the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Miley," he began, "The past year I have spent with you has been, by far, the best time of my life. I love you so much. I never want to let you go. And that is why I'm asking you this question today… Will you marry me?"

She was too choked up even to speak as she let out a cracked, "Y-yes!"

Liam grinned, getting off the floor as the band started to play 'Beating Hearts Baby' by Head Automatica, which was Miley's favourite song. She leapt into his arms with a smile and he twirled her around as the whole restaurant broke out into applause.

Miley blushed furiously as Liam lowered her to the ground and somebody yelled "Kiss her!" Liam grinned, leaning towards her and doing just that.

**A/N: Hi. I've got a new story. I've been working on this for a while now, and I have about eight chapters done. I will be most probably posting one chapter per week.**

**Do you guys like it? (On my knee, looking up at the sky and praying to God that you do.)  
Lol. Can you guys like, review… please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Stand By Me

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 2: Stand By Me**

"**Even though we've changed and we're finding our own place in the world, we know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not still friends.****"**

Miley and Liam stepped out of the elevator as it landed on Miley's floor. They walked slowly, in silence, Miley's arms wrapped around Liam's waist and his arm slung casually around her shoulder.

They reached Miley's apartment and let go of each other. Miley smiled, "I had a really nice time tonight."

"So did I."

They leaned closer until their lips touched, then settled for a slow, sensual kiss. Miley smiled, leaning back, "See you tomorrow." He nodded with a similar smile on his face.

It took all she had for Miley not to let out a squeal which she had been holding in ever since he'd proposed until she had shut the door to her apartment behind her. She kicked her heels off, jumping onto the couch with a massive grin on her face and cuddling into one of the pillows.

She reached for her purse and pulled out her phone, immediately pressing #1 on speed dial. She waited impatiently as the phone rang. She put her hand out, admiring the ring. There was a click and then a groggy "'ello?"

"Nick!" she yelled sitting up, earning a loud groan from him. She frowned at her best friend's laziness; didn't he know that she had big news? "Wake up, dummy. I have something BIG to tell you!"

"Miley! Why the hell are you yelling into my phone at the middle of the night for? Don't you know Nicky needs his beauty sleep? How else do you think I maintain my drop-dead gorgeous looks?"

She rolled her eyes, wanting to say something but not wanting to get off subject. "Forget about that. Guess what happened at our date tonight?"

He groaned once again, yawning impolitely, "Miles, its two thirty in the middle of the night. I'm not really up to playing guessing games."

"Fine, spoilsport, I'll tell. Liam asked me to marry him!"

"What?" He was alert now.

"Yup. And it was _so _romantic! He was all like—oh, Nick, I'm so happy I can barely talk!"

He smiled upon hearing her bubbly happiness, "That's great, Miles. I'm happy for you."

"I was so scared when he started acting all weird, and then—"

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. How about you let me get back to sleep now, and I'll take you out on a 'Congratulation Breakfast' first thing in the morning and you can tell me all about what happened, like you always do, and I'll pretend I'm interested, like I always do?"

"Fine. Eight 'O clock."

"Eight-thirty. You just wasted thirty minutes of my precious sleep."

"Drama queen. I'll see you in the morning!"

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

First thing Miley did when she woke up the next day was call her dad. She was looking forward to and dreading telling him the news.

She dialed his number and played with a curl of hair while she waited for her dad to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey, bud. I was starting to think you'd forgotten this old man." He chuckled.

Miley laughed, "So-rry." she said, dragging it out in a sing-song tone, "But I have something important to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I think you'll be glad to hear that I'm... getting married!"

"W-what?" he got out after making a sound that sounded suspiciously like he was choking.

Miley frowned, "Daddy, are you Ok?"

"You can't be getting married! You're only twenty-three!"

"...Plus. And so what? Twenty-three is actually perfect."

"No. I didn't think you'd want to get married till you were like thirty-five, thirty at the least. Why would you leave me alone at my old ages, bud, why?"

Miley burst out laughing, "Dad, calm down. It's going to be alright. I'm getting married, that doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon you. I love you, and I promise you're going to be my number one guy and no one's going to be taking that away from you anytime soon... or ever." she added just to be sure.

All she heard from the other end was a lot of grumbling, which made her laugh.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"Hey kids!" the chubby man of sixty-three years old bounced towards Nick and Miley as they entered the old little bistro. They had been coming here since they were little kids. And to them, even though the city had many other places, this was their favourite. To them, the food here tasted best, because it was served with love.

"Hey, Mr. Hendricks!" Miley called back, smiling just as bright, "How are you?"

His rosy cheeks rose as he smiled again, "Good, how 'bout you, sweetheart?"

"Good. Really good, actually. Liam asked me to marry him; I got engaged last night!"

"Yeah; and she hasn't been able to stop talking about it since then. It's really annoying." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, I would stop talking about it, but I remembered that you had nothing better to do since you were unemployed, so I figured, why not?"

He gasped. "You said you wouldn't hold that against me!"

Mr. Hendricks let out a booming laugh. "You two are never going to change, are you?"

They stopped bickering to turn towards each other with matching grins on their faces, and then turned back to the older man, saying together, "Nah."

He laughed, "You know, I thought that somehow, it would be the two of you that'd end up together."

Miley made a face, "Him? No freakin' way!"

Nick scoffed, "It's not like you're so pleasant to be with either!"

"Um… Not to rub it in your face or anything, but _I'm _the one who's going to be getting married, and you're the one single and bitter all the time. Oh wait, that was meant to be rubbed in your face. Ha!"

He looked up at the roof, with a pained expression on his face, "God, what did I ever do to you to be cursed with such a bitch for a best friend?"

"Oh, shut up, you know you love me."

"Whatever."

Miley grinned as they were led to their favourite table (always reserved for them and only them), and they both sat down. They didn't even need to order since they were so familiar with this place.

"Miley," he said a while later as they both ate their breakfast.

"Hmm?"

"Will we still do this? I mean, once you're all married and have kids and all. Will you still find time for me?"

Miley smiled. It was not often that you could see Nick's insecure side. But Miley had gone through so much with him, that there couldn't possibly be anything that she didn't know about him. The same could be said for him with her. She reached over and squeezed his hand gently, in a reassuring way.

"Of course I will, Nick. You're my best friend. You were here _way_ before Liam was… or my future kids."

They laughed together, and before long, Nick had returned to his usual, smug self.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Miley walked into the newspaper office at sharp nine-thirty that morning, after her breakfast with Nick. She smoothed her skirt and caught her reflection on the glass doors. It was important she looked good, and cool and collected, especially since she worked at such a high and prestigious place.

"Miley!"

She turned around and a smiled immediately upon seeing her co-worker, and you could say, second best friend, Demi, walking towards her, waving like a maniac.

Miley laughed, waving back, only for the other brunette to let out a loud gasp.

"What happened?" Miley asked her panicked. "Maybe I should be the one asking you that?" was her response as her eyebrows rose questioningly towards Miley's hand.

"Oh." Miley smiled, "That. Yeah…"

"Oh no you didn't."

Miley nodded, just as excited, "Oh yes I did."

They squealed together and started jumping up and down, doing the "happy dance" and Miley had forgotten all about looking cool and collected. Demi grabbed her friend's hand, bringing it so close to her face that Miley was afraid the ring would poke her in the eye, once they had stopped jumping.

"It's gorgeous!" Demi said, letting out another squeal. "This is so exciting!"

"I know!"

"Tell me about it, how did it happen? I want to know everything!" Demi gushed as they began to walk down the corridor to Miley's office.

**A/N: Hi. So I said I was going to reply to all the reviews. But I didn't. It's the first week of school, and already, I'm up to my head with schoolwork. I feel guilty, so I'm thanking all of you who reviewed now. THANK YOU. **

**And, I need you guys to do me a favour, please? Could you guys kindly read and review this? /s/6077938/1/Tell_Me_You_Love_Me**

**Once again, THANK YOU. And please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Our Song is a Melody

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 3: Our Song Is Melody**

"**I'd like to be the sort of friend that you have been to me, I'd like to be the help that you've been always glad to be; I'd like to mean as much to you each minute of the day, as you have meant old friend of mine, to me along the way.****"**

"How do I look in this one?"

"Great, Miley, you look great in it. Just like you've looked with the past" he made a quick mental count "twelve or so dresses you've tried on. Can you just, please, pick one out and we can go? It's getting late. I have to be at the Stroke (a club he usually played at) in half an hour, I heard there's going to be the owner of some record company there today. Maybe I'll finally get my big chance."

"I know, Nick. But this is my engagement party; I have _got _to look perfect. I want everyone's eyes on me, and not because I look like a clown. And Liam's parents and relations and everyone are going to be there, they already think I'm not good enough for Liam…"

He sighed, walking over to her, "_You_ have got to stop worrying. How many times do I have to tell you you'd look gorgeous no matter what? And everyone _will_ be looking at you, because you are that beautiful, just make sure that you bring that smile of yours and nothing's going to go wrong. Plus, if Liam's relations think you're not good enough for him, that's their problem. You don't worry about it, because you are an amazing person, anybody would be lucky to have you join their family."

"Now just close your eyes and picture yourself in every dress you've tried on, and pick which you like best, not what you think the others will like best."

She did what she was told, folding her arms across her chest. She opened her eyes a while later and said to him with a smile, "I think I like the red one best."

He smiled back at her, "See? That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

She shook her head, leaning in and giving him a hug, "Thank you!"

He laughed, "You're welcome. Besides, what are best friends for?"

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"And now, our very own, Nick Gray!"

The club broke into cheers as Nick stood up, guitar in hand. He grinned down at Miley who held up a thumbs up to signal good luck.

She watched as he made his way over to the small stage, which had a stool ready for him in the center, with a microphone stand in front of it. He sat down on the stool and adjusted the mic, and cleared his throat, looking into the crowd and smiling.

The club hushed and he started to play the opening chords.

_Shadows fill an empty heart,__  
__As love is fading.__  
__From all the things that we are;__  
__But are not saying.__  
__Can we see beyond the stars__  
__And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky,__  
__And open up to,__  
__The ways you made me feel alive,__  
__The ways I loved you.__  
__For all the things that never died,__  
__To make it through the night,__  
__Love will find you._

Miley smiled, hearing him losing himself in his music. Every time he played, he amazed her by his talent and passion to no end. When she saw him play, she knew he was happiest.

Miley sighed, wishing his dad would see that. She knew how much Paul Gray hated his son walking around with what he claimed was an impossible dream.

She knew that if Nick's dad listened to him play once, he would understand how much it meant to his son. She also knew how if Paul Gray wanted, he could get his on signed in an instant, but refused to do so. Nick wouldn't want that either, because then it would have been like he'd gotten famous because of his father's money and status and whatnot. He wanted it to be because of his talents.

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late__  
__What about now?_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes__  
__To start a new day__  
__This broken heart can still survive__  
__With a touch of your grace__  
__Shadows fade into the light__  
__I am by your side__  
__Where love will find you_

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love, it never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late__  
__What about now?_

He smiled into the crowd, making the girls swoon. It was no doubt he was a heartthrob. He caught Miley's eyes, grinning at her and gesturing towards a bunch of girls sending him very obvious signals.

Miley frowned, shooting him a warning look and shaking her head, which he only ignored, making her sigh.

_Now that we're here,__  
__Now that we've come this far,__  
__Just hold on.__  
__There is nothing to fear;__  
__For I am right beside you,__  
__For all my life,__  
__I am yours…_

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now?_

The club broke into cheers once again as he finished playing and he leaned into the mic, breathing out a soft thank you. He got off the stage and made his way towards Miley as the name of some other guy made his way to that stool.

"So, how'd you like it?" he asked Miley once he'd reached the table where she sat, waiting for him.

"I loved it. Is it new, I've never heard it before, have I?"

He shook his head, "No, I just finished working on it a few days ago. Thought I might surprise you."

"You did, and you know what an even bigger surprise is?"

"No, what?"

"How you can write such heartfelt songs about love, and at the same time be such a player. Do you have some sort of split personality disorder or something that you're not telling me about?"

"Yup, you found my secret," he told her, putting on a weird face, "Hi, I'm Dick Gray, the softie."

Miley laughed, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"You laughed." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

She stood up, leaning down and taking hold of his hand and pulling him up with her, "Come on, let's get out here. I'm in the mood for some ice cream. And besides," she turned to look at the girls from earlier, "They look like they're ready to eat you up. I bet they're mentally undressing you."

"What's so wrong about that? He retorted, "I'd let them very well undress me with their _hands._"

Miley made a grossed out face, "Oh, _ew_, I could have gone my whole life without knowing that!"

He laughed as they made their way out of the club.

He sighed, once they'd slipped into his car. "What's wrong?" Miley asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Tell me," she pressed.

"There was no record producer, if there was, he sure didn't like my song."

Miley sighed, turning in her seat and taking both his hands, "Hey, it's alright, ok? You're time will come; you just have to wait patiently. You have so much talent, and passion. You're never going to give this up, are you?" He shook his head. "Good, because I know you. And I know how much you love music. I can see it every time you play your guitar or sing one of your songs. It's right there, in your eyes."

He smiled, "Thanks, Miley. You're the only one who really gets me."

"You're welcome. And besides, what are best friends, for, right, Nicholas?" she winked; playfully reminding him of earlier when he'd told her that.

He chuckled, "Right." He said as he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

She pushed him away playfully, "Now hurry up, I'm craving ice cream."

**A/N: So, SO sorry about breaking the rule I put up for myself about updating once every week.  
But yes, school. When hasn't it been a pain? Lol.**

**Anyways, this was kind of like a filler. But I still hope you enjoyed it. :)  
Please, pleeeaasseee review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Helpless When She Smiles

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 4: Helpless When She Smiles**

"**There is always some madness in love.****But there is also always some reason in madness."**

"Remind me again why I'm doing this for you?"

"Because you're my best friend and you love me so, so much?" Miley replied with a cheeky grin, turning to look at him momentarily before turning her gaze back to the road as they drove.

"How many times are you going to use the fact that I'm your best friend against me? And I got to say, it has been way more times since you've gotten engaged, and I thought you were going to leave me alone once you get married."

"You know what they say, you don't realize how awesome your best friend is until they're married and you are on the streets looking for another."

"No one ever says that."

"Well, they should."

Sure." He said, dragging it out.

"Here we are!" Miley announced, sliding into one of the parking spaces available and cutting off the ignition. "I'm so excited!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

Nick groaned for what must be the thirtieth time that day as they walked towards the door decorated with pink frills, the door banner above read "Dream Dress". Miley stopped on the way, examining a pale pink dress displayed in the window.

"Why the hell couldn't you have gotten someone else to go? I'm sure that Demi chick would have been much happier to come try on wedding dresses with you. And speaking of Demi, how about you give me her number?"

"I am not giving you her number; I actually want to keep her as my friend, plus she has a boyfriend. And I already told you, Demi's busy, she and her boyfriend are away on vacation."

"Then why couldn't you have gone another day?"

"Because," she said, pushing the door open and stepping inside as Nick followed suit, "You have to get appointments to come to this place, that's how amazing it is. And its super packed, I'm surprised that I got one so soon considering I only tried two weeks ago, lucky for me, one of their customers cancelled."

"Awesome."

"Plus, I needed a guy's opinion."

An endless hour and a half (for Nick) passed with him constantly complaining and whining. The shop assistant had even walked over once and said to Miley, "Excuse me, miss, could you please keep your friend quiet?" which had earned him a glare from her.

It was then when Miley suddenly yelled "I got it!" making Nick jump. Miley turned to Nick, an excited expression on her face, "Nick, I got it!"

Nick forgot all about his annoyance for having been dragged there when he saw her expression of pure enthusiasm. He chuckled, "Then go try it on."

She nodded like a little kid, darting into the dressing room once it had been gotten down for her.

He took a seat, placing his head in his hands and his elbows on his thighs, tapping his foot to a tune that has been in his mind for a while. He was planning on getting to work on it as soon as he got back to his apartment.

"Well?"

Nick looked up upon hearing his best friend's voice, starting to stand up but freezing once his eyes landed on her. She wore a simple satin, strapless, ivory coloured wedding dress with a fitted ruched bodice and a flowing skirt.

He couldn't stop staring. It was almost as if she had transformed into someone else magically, as if she were someone he had met very recently, someone whom he had not known for twenty-three years. Seeing her in a wedding dress, especially the one she was wearing, sparked something inside him.

Something stirred.

Something very, very unfamiliar.

He didn't know what it was, whether it was the dress, or the way it seemed to be made for her. But something… it made him see her in a "whole new light".

She laughed nervously, waving her hand in front of his face. He broke out of his trance. "Wow," he said slowly, "You lo-look… amazing."

She smiled that contagious smile of hers, causing him to smile as well.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Miley walked into the coffee house that Liam had asked her to meet him at. She looked about as her eyes scanned the place for her fiancé.

She spotted him sitting by himself at a table for two by the window, talking into his phone.

She walked over to him and gave him a smile as she slipped into the seat opposite his, but he didn't return it. She let it slide since he seemed like he was having a very serious conversation with someone on the phone.

"Hey Miles." He breathed once he'd ended the phone call.

She smiled, leaning over to give him a soft peck on the lips. The waitress came over to take their orders and they were left alone once again when she'd left.

"So," Miley began, "What's up? You told me you had something very important to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, Miley, I don't really know how you're going to take this."

"Take what? What are you trying to say, Liam?"

"I… I had a talk with the MD today, and he—well, he's offering me a better job at our branch that is situated in Ohio. It's a really big opportunity for me, and it pays a lot more too. I think I should take it."

"Liam, you — we - don't need anymore money than we've got now."

"Yes, but what happens when we have kids, Miley? We'll need more money then, right?"

"Not all that we're earning now is spent immediately; a part of it also goes into savings."

"I have to do this, Miley. It's important to me that I take this job…"

"Well, if it's so important to you, fine. _You _go!"

"What? I can't go without you. Miley, we're getting married; we're kind of a package deal now."

"Liam you do realize you're asking me to leave everything behind, don't you? My job, my dad, my friends and family, my home…"

"Yes, but think about it, Miles, please? For me?"

She sighed, "Fine. I'll think about it."

A smile lit her face suddenly as she remembered something, "Guess what?"

Liam smiled back, glad that she wasn't sulking anymore, "What?"

"I want wedding dress shopping today! It was amazing, I tried on all these dresses—it made me feel like a princess in all those ruffles."

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"_Nick!" Miley yelled over the loud music. "Yeah?" he yelled back to her._

"_Look!" She placed the paper cup on her head, only for it fall down, spilling its contents on the floor. This only made the two teenagers burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Awesome!" the boy yelled, placing his cup on his head to impersonate her._

_Through all of this, one thing was pretty darn clear, they were both heavily drunk. _

_They didn't even know how it happened, as far as they remembered, they hadn't drunk anything alcoholic, that is, on purpose. But still, neither of them was in any state to think about anything that would make sense._

"_You know what would have made my "sweet sixteen" sweeter?"_

"_What?" Nick slurred back at her._

"_If I had a boyfriend. That would be so… fun; we could - like, kiss and everything." Nothing she was saying exactly made sense in that moment._

"_I'll kiss you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Totally!"_

"_Ok!"_

"_Super!"_

"_Rad!"_

"_Let's do it!"_

_They leaned in, but all that brought was them knocking their noses together. They burst out laughing again. Miley tried to calm herself while clutching her stomach. "Ok… Alright," she said, steadying –or at least trying to—herself. _

_They tried again, and this time found each other's lips perfectly. Miley closed her eyes at the contact. They may both have been drunk, but the kiss was powerful._

_They pulled back, breathing heavily due to their previous lip-locking. "Want to try that again?" Nick asked and Miley nodded._

_And so they did. And they loved it. The taste of each other's lips mingled with the stench of alcohol, it was intoxicating, it was alluring, it was _hot_, and it was _sexy_. _

_And that was how they found themselves engaged in a full blown make-out session with Miley leaning behind a closed door of some bedroom they had stumbled into. _

"_Mmm… Nick." Her hands were working on his belt buckle as his lips moved down to her neck._

Nick sat up in his bed. He frowned, remembering the incident that had happened almost eight years ago. What was he remembering that for now?

It had been a drunken mistake. They had agreed on that, when they'd finally spoken to each other after three whole weeks of awkwardness.

His thoughts jumped to earlier that day. Miley standing in front of him in that wedding dress… That smile, the way his stomach had_ flipped_, the way he couldn't speak for the first few seconds…

Why the hell did it make him feel different about her? She was, after all, his one and only best friend.

He checked his clock; _3:23 a.m. _read the green fluorescent figures of his bedside clock. He groaned, falling back onto his pillow; he was wide awake now.

**A/N: Reviews?**

**Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll post again within this week. Or possibly even tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5: I'd Rather Be With You

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 5: I'd Rather Be with You**

"**It's easy to fall in love. The hard part is finding someone to catch you."**

Miley smooth the dress –the one she'd bought the other day with Nick—and took a deep breath, studying her reflection in the mirror. She had her hair straightened and styled into a sophisticated ponytail, and had gotten her make-up done by a professional.

_Not bad, Miley_, she told herself.

Today was the day of their engagement party, given by her future mother-in-law. This meant she had to look amazing and be on her best behavior. All Miley had wanted was a simple family dinner, but Liam's mother had thought it would put a dent in her 'image' if she didn't give a high-profile party.

The doorbell rang; Miley walked over and opened the door, revealing an excited Demi. "Hi!"

"Hey, Demi."

Demi stepped inside and Miley lead her towards the couch.

The older girl let out a slow whistle as she took in Miley's appearance. "Wow, girl. You clean up nice, you look hot._ I_ might even want you." She added playfully.

Miley laughed, "Well, I would say the same, except for the fact that I'm getting married."

"Aw, shoot. Nice dress, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, at this new boutique at the mall. It's got the cutest dresses! Nick helped me pick this out."

"Nick, huh? Do you two go anywhere without each other?"

Miley shrugged, "I don't know… It's been that way since we were little. He's been there for me for as long as I remember. I remember this one time in high school when he missed the talent show he'd been practicing for weeks for, just because I was at home crying over a broken heart."

"Aw," Demi cooed, "That's sweet."

Miley shrugged again, "He's the only person who would ever come close to being as important as my parents."

"Not even Liam?"

"It's- I don't really know to explain, but they are as different as two people could be, and I love them both. My relationship with Nick is very different from my relationship with Liam…"

"Are you sure?" Demi muttered under her breath.

"What?" Miley thought she'd heard Demi say something but brushed it off when she took a look at the clock. "Speaking of Nick… He was supposed to be here to pick us up about half an hour ago."

She picked her phone up, calling him. She cut the phone with a huff when it went into voice mail, like it had all day when she'd tried calling him. She sighed, her forehead creased, as she quickly typed in a message, sending it to him.

_Hey, where r u? Y havnt u been pickin up? R u Ok? D n I r headin out. Meet u there._

"Let's go," Miley said to Demi, grabbing her black leather jacket, "We can't wait around anymore."

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"Hey Mrs. Blakely," Miley smiled sweetly at her future mother-in-law.

"Miley," the woman returned a tight-lipped smile, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Gina?"

"Right," Miley let out a short, obviously fake laugh. 'Gina' gave her a similar smile before taking off, shouting orders to someone.

"Wow," Demi said, once they were safely out of hearing distance, "The way she said it totally screamed 'Don't you ever think about calling me by my first name'."

Miley sighed, "Yeah. Welcome to my life."

"Why do you put up with that? You do know by marrying Liam, you're putting yourself up for a lifelong contract with that woman, right?"

"Yeah, I do. And I only "put up with that" for him," she motioned towards her fiancé who stood making conversation with two people Miley'd never even set eyes on before. "He really is sweet, nothing like his mother. He's a great guy."

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"Where the hell _is_ he?" An exasperated Miley put her hands on her hips, an hour later. The party was in full swing and Miley had already been forced to meet way too many people, and her brain was finding it extremely hard to process and remember all those.

"Who, Liam?" Demi asked casually, taking a sip of her wine, knowing full well who Miley was looking for. She motioned with her head, "He's right over there."

Miley shook her head, not catching on to Demi's hint, "No, Nick. He's supposed to—maybe he got lost? That would be so typical of him. Ugh!"

"Miles, relax, I'm sure he's fine. He's not five, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"No, see, that's where you're wrong. He's exactly like a five year old."

"Well, either way, he's got to get used taking care of himself, right? I mean, you're not going to be there all the time now that you're getting married, are you?"

Miley sighed, but stayed silent, not answering Demi's question. They kept silent for the next few minutes, until Miley gave up, standing up, "I-I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Demi called to her as she started walking away.

"I'll be right back!" Miley called back, turning back to take a look at Demi, whose eyebrows were raised.

**Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Miley walked up to Nick's apartment, slipping her hand into her purse and pulling out a spare key he'd given her when he'd moved in (he had a similar key of Miley's) and opened the door, stepping in. It was obvious he was home.

She walked to the bedroom, and when she saw his sleeping form, she grew even angrier, how could he have blown off Miley's engagement party to _sleep_?

"Nicholas Gray!" she yelled.

Nick shuffled in his bed, lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes, "Miley?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, Miley. What are you doing sleeping? You were supposed to come to the party today, remember? And do you know how worried I was that you weren't replying my calls or texts. And you're here, _sleeping_, and what—" she broke off, noticing the medicine stacked on his bedside table.

"Nick, are you sick?"

He sat up "No." he said, looking away from her. His sore voice totally gave him away.

Miley rolled her eyes, walking towards him and feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, "Oh My God, Nick, you're burning up!"

"Seriously, Miles, I'm fine-"

"Did you go to the doctors?"

Nick sighed in defeat, "Yeah, just the flu. It'll be alright in to time."

Miley shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to spoil your day or your party."

"Did you ever stop to think that not hearing from you at all would drive me crazy with worry? How was I supposed to 'enjoy' my party when you weren't answering my calls and I haven't seen you in two days?

And besides, who was going to make fun of all those people dressed in business suits for an engagement party with me?"

Nick cracked a smile, "We can totally do that with the pictures."

Miley smiled back, running her hands through his hair and pushing him back on the bed. "Did you take your medicine? When do you have to take them again?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, just about two hours ago. I have to take them again after dinner. Doc said my fever will be gone by then but I still got to take them to keep it from coming back."

Miley nodded, "Now go to sleep."

"Weren't you just yelling at me for doing just that?"

Miley hit his shoulder lightly, so that it wouldn't hurt him, "Shut up, Gray."

Nick chuckled, closing his eyes and shuffling under the covers until he got comfortable.

He felt Miley's lips pressing upon his forehead, and eyes shot open to see a smiling Miley. And then she left, shutting the door to his bedroom behind her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and he fought to keep wrong thoughts out of his head until he finally gave into sleep.

**Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Nick walked out of his room, hours later, hearing the sound of his TV and wondering who was watching it at one in the morning. He was surprised to find Miley on the couch dressed in a pair tracks and a t-shirt he could have sworn was his, fighting to keep awake.

"Miley?" she looked, "What are you doing here? Aren't' you supposed to be at your party?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be here when you woke up. So I went and stayed for a while and went home to get changed into something more comfy and then rushed back."

"You didn't have to do that. Will you get in trouble with Liam?"

She shrugged, "I'll deal with it later. How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling lot better, but _you _look like you could get some sleep."

"I made you dinner," she said, pointing to the table, "But it's probably cold now, you might want to heat it up."

Nick nodded, putting his dinner in the microwave and walking into his room, returning with his medicine in hand. He placed it on the coffee table along with a glass of water, and then his dinner.

He sat on the couch, placing his legs on the coffee table and picked up his dinner. Miley sighed to herself, leaning in and placing her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the guest room?"

Miley shook her head, opening her eyes, "Nah, I'm fine."

But in spite of that, Nick found her head falling off his shoulder as she fell asleep. He shook his head, a slight smile on his face. He took her head in his hands and gently placed it on his lap, slowly running his hands through her hair. She snuggled in his hold, getting comfortable before completely slipping into sleep as Nick turned the volume down low.

In that moment a thought popped into his head that had Nick shaking his head. _Wouldn't it be amazing if I got to do this everyday of my life?_

**A/N: Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Total Obsession

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 6: Total Obsession **

**"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."**

It has been three days since Nick and Miley saw each other. Miley had been too busy with wedding planning while Nick felt like he needed to clear his mind (off all these new feelings) before he saw her again.

That night Nick sat on his couch, holding his guitar and messing around with some chords, getting out a tune that had been stuck on his mind all week. He sighed, leaning forward to cross out a line he'd written on a piece of paper. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get it right.

His phone started to ring signaling that he'd received a message and he put the guitar aside, thankful for a distraction.

_From: Mi Bestie._

_Hey. Haven't seen u in a while, why don't u come over 2night?_

He smiled at the lame name she'd come up with for herself.

"_Hey, what're you doing with my phone?" He asked possessively, snatching it away from Miley._

"_Relax. I was just spicing things up a bit."_

_He looked at his phone, and his eyebrows rose, "'Mi Bestie'?"_

"_Yup, Miley seemed so plain."_

"_Well, too bad because guys don't say gay stuff like 'bestie'."_

"_Well, too bad because you're not changing it."_

_He scoffed, "Don't tell me what to do, it's my phone."_

_She crossed her arms, huffing, "Well, either both of us are staying, or both of us are leaving."_

"_Fine, drama queen, we'll do it your way."_

It took him a full fifteen minutes to come up with a reply.

_To: Mi Bestie._

_K. _

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Nick paced his living room, car keys in hand. His eyes kept darting to the clock that hung on the wall; _4:12._

Was it too early too leave; too late?

It took about ten minutes approximately to drive from Nick's apartment to Miley's, and she had asked him to come over at about four-thirty.

What the hell did that mean? Was he supposed show up before it was four-thirty, or after? Or maybe she meant right on the dot?

Nick sighed, smacking himself on the forehead, mentally scolding himself for obsessing over it so much, They were just going to "chill and watch some movies, maybe get some pizza as well?" as he remembered, word to word.

_What the hell is _wrong _with me?_ He thought. He had gone over to her house just about a million times, why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

He sighed, frustrated with himself, not being able to understand why his heart felt all _fluttery_ when he thought about seeing her.

Finally deciding it was alright to leave, Nick left his apartment five minutes of an unsettling state of mind later. He drove slowly, taking his time. He got out when he reached her apartment building, only to realize his legs were slightly wobbly.

He spent another good five minutes seated in his car, trying to 'prepare' himself, and then when he got out of the car, he realized it was already four-thirty and started to panic about the fact that he might be late; he raced to the elevator and punched the button, but he could barely hold in his anxiety for two seconds before the lift arrived, so he took the stairs... to the eighth floor.

He was pretty much breathless when he reached her door. He took deep breath, trying to calm down and ran a hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't too wild.

Finally, satisfied –or at least kind of- he raised his hand tentatively and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's-it's Nick."

"Come on in, it's open."

He let out a small breath and opened the door, stepping in.

Nick felt like all the air in him had been knocked out.

Seeing her in her sweats, earphones plugged while the iPod peeped from her bottom's pocket, holding the vacuum cleaner, her hair in a messy bun, and that ever-winning smile of hers... was the damn _sexiest_ thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

His eyes kept zeroing in on her lips, for some odd reason. Those soft, soft, lips coated lightly with a shade of lip gloss, they were the softest shade of pink you could find- why did these inappropriate thoughts keep popping into his mind?

"Nick? Yoo-hoo, anybody home?" she giggled, waving her hand in front of his face, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Sorry," he said, directing his gaze back to his plate of macaroni and cheese.

They'd watched 'Peter Pan' (their favourite movie to watch together) and then Miley'd made them both macaroni and cheese for dinner, just like they did every time they ate at either's house. It could be classified as "Nick and Miley's food", and yes, they had their own food as well.

He felt her gaze linger on him and looked up to catch the hypnotizing blue-gray disappear below the flutter of her eyelid for a millisecond, and then reappear.

"Are you alright?" Miley questioned doubtfully, "You've been acting funny all day..."

'Funny' was not the word. Nick didn't know what had come over him but everything he seemed to do turn out wrong.

First, he'd called up the sushi place accidently to order pizza, then he'd tripped over a cable, dropping the bowl of popcorn while coming back after refilling it, then Miley'd asked him to pour some detergent into the wash, which of course, he poured almost half the pack (they spent a good half an hour cleaning the mess up). And now this.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. She shot him a doubtful look, but returned her focus to her food, letting go of the subject.

The rest of the time went by painstakingly slowly. It was awkward, if nothing else. Every time Miley spoke to him, he found himself droning out while staring at her. And she was extremely confused as to why he was acting so weird.

By the time Nick walked out of her apartment, he was a nervous wreck. If he had been there for five more minutes, he would have surely begun chewing his nails.

Inspiration stuck him as he walked down the corridor to the elevator, analyzing the embarrassing day he'd just spent with his best friend. He broke out into a run, in a hurry to get home and to his guitar.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived in his building and made it to his apartment in record time.

He picked up the guitar, playing the same tune he had been playing in the morning. In about two hours, he had already written down quite a bit of the song.

"_You, you like driving on a Sunday;__  
__You, you like taking off on Monday;__  
__You, you're like a dream, a dream come true._

_I, I'm just a face you never notice,__  
__Now I'm just trying to be honest,__  
__With myself, with you, with the world._

_You might think that I'm a fool,__  
__For falling over you?__  
__But tell me what I can do to prove to you,__  
__That it's not so hard to do?"_

Nick smiled, satisfied. He had spent all morning on it, trying to come up with something worthy but only had a page full of lines chopped off. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he had a pretty good idea. He started to work on the rest of the song, determined to finish it by morning.

He worked until five in the morning when he finally fell asleep with his head resting on the couch while he sat on the floor when he had been going over the song again, checking for any void areas.

**A/N: Hiii.**

**I have only one thing I'd like to say: I love you guys. :)**

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7: What Does This Mean?

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 7: What Does This Mean?**

"**Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, and then you must forget the rules and play from your heart."**

_"Happy birthday, Nicholas!"_

_"Yeah," the fifteen year old mumbled, shoved his hands into his denim's pockets, "I 'aint feeling so happy right now."_

_"What's made the birthday boy so gwumpy?" _

_Nick sighed, "Dad's not here again... he promised he'd be here this time."_

_"Oh," Miley didn't know what to say. But then she remembered her purpose for coming in the first place and her smile brightened again, "Well, don't you want to see your birthday present?"_

_"Not unless it's the Bugatti Veron."_

_"No... It's better!"_

"_Really?" No excitement whatsoever._

"_Yeah!"_

_Nick raised an eyebrow, "What could be better than a car that costs 1,700,000 dollars?"_

_"Wow, you sure dream big," she said to herself, grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him towards her house, "Just come with me. I promise you're going to love this."_

_She dragged a hesitating Nick all the way up to her room, shouting a greeting to her mother on the way who called out a happy birthday to Nick and asked him if he wanted to taste some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, which of course, brightened his mood just a little bit, but Miley had no time for all that as she continued dragging him to her room._

_They finally arrived in her purple walled room; complete with the full blown poster of her favourite actor's face (was that a lipstick mark on the corner of his mouth?). _

_"There," she said, pointing to a gift wrapped box on the bed. _

_"What is it? Nick asked her, starting to get just a little bit excited._

_"Well, you'd know if you'd stop asking me questions which I'm obviously not going to answer and open it!"_

_Nick let out a little chuckle and started to unwrap it. He was shocked -the good type- when he saw an acoustic guitar sitting in the badly amended cardboard box._

_"Do you like it? It's not exactly new, but it did cost me most of my savings and a month's allowance in advance."_

_"You didn't have to do this for me," he said, taking it in his hand. _

_Stuck on the end was a small note that read "Happy birthday! Hope you like it and I hope it will help you achieve at least a tiny part of your dream. And I hope it puts a smile on your face. Love you. -The awesomest best friend in the world, Milerz."_

_"I know," she said, "But I wanted to."_

_He smiled, leaning in and giving her a hug that was tight as possible with one arm (he was holding the guitar in the other hand), breathing in a shaky "Thank you" in her ear, which made her smile. She pulled back, "How about those cookies?"_

Nick smiled reminiscently as he brushed the dust off the old guitar from which a few strings had even come out. But that was no surprise for he had used the guitar to a point where it could take no more.

He had been interested in music from when he was very young and Miley always had told him that he had the voice of a singer, but he hadn't believed her, thinking that she only said that because she was his best friend. Then he'd began to get more and more interested in music, but he hadn't realized that he was that serious about it until she had given him his first guitar.

She had given him his dream.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"Alright," Miley was saying into the phone in the voice you usually use when you feel like saying 'Just let it go already'.

She rolled her eyes at Nick, making him grin as she said, "I got it. Don't worr- no I'm not going to mess it up! Alright, I will. Bye."

"Can you believe this?" she started even before Nick opens his mouth, "My mom's been on the phone all morning, lecturing me to no end. We decided we'd have the wedding in Liam's hometown and I've been trying my best to arrange for my family and friends to fly out and stay there." she sighed, "This really is frustrating."

"Maybe you should get a wedding planner?"

"I do, Moron."

"Oh. I thought you've been fantasizing about getting married in Tennessee like all your life, Miles?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but... Liam thought it'd be better to have it in Wisconsin, you know..."

"No, I don't know, Miley." Nick frowned; he couldn't really imagine Miley giving in to this idea when he only knew how much she had wanted to get married in her hometown, ever since she was a little girl. "We'd ride away together at the end of the day on Blue Jeans" she would say excitedly.

"Look, it's just hard to explain, alright. I'm getting married to him; I have to learn to compromise."

"Why couldn't he compromise?"

"You wouldn't understand our relationship, it's the mature kind, you know, one you've got to try having with someone soon." That earned an eye roll on Nick's part.

Miley tugged on his arm, "Why don't you be the sweet best friend I know you are and give me a massage? My back's killing me." She threw in a sugary sweet smile and Nick couldn't refuse.

She settled on the floor between his legs while he sat on the couch.

He gulped, suddenly nervous.

He brought his shaking hands to her shoulders, extremely glad she couldn't see them right now. He gently kneaded her shoulders, earning a soft sigh from Miley which had him gulping again.

His hands slipped slightly south, stilling continuing with the rubbing; she let out another soft sigh.

"You're hands are the best things ever; they're like magic," she said and even though she had meant it in a totally innocent way, it had Nick sweating so bad he had to excuse himself to go take a deep breath of fresh air.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Nick stood leaning on the railing at the dock.

When he had been a little boy, his father would bring him out here and they would go sailing, he missed those days. His father didn't even speak to him kindly these days, let alone go sailing with him.

It was not that he was trying to be rude, but in his heart, his son had betrayed him by not following his footsteps and taking over his business, because that was all he had dreamed of and that was why he had been so happy when he'd learned that he had a baby boy, twenty three years ago.

Nick sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets and enjoying the cool breeze hitting his face.

Miley. She'd been the reason he came out here today.

He felt the now familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about her. The question here was why was it even there?

He was not in love with her… _was he_?

Of course not, she was his best friend. He loved her for sure, but he was not _in love_ with her, that would be plain crazy.

But then, how could you reason all these weird feelings he'd been getting whenever he was around her? Why was it that he was constantly nervous around her, like a teenager with a crazy crush?

This was insane, he was Nick Gray. Nick Gray who had hundreds of girls falling on his feet daily; he could have them with a touch of his hand.

He'd never been nervous around a girl before, but why was it that he was beyond-normal nervous when he was around Miley these days, his _best friend_?

He was falling sick, he decided, that was the only possible reason he could come up with. Maybe he should go see the doctor?

Little did he know he had come down with nothing short of the love bug. And there was no cure for his condition other than his best friend herself.

**A/N: :) Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8: You Make My Head Spin

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 8: You Make My Head Spin**

"**We picture love as heart-shaped because we do not know the shape of the soul."**

Nick walked into his apartment, flicking the lights on. He threw the keys on the table and walked to the couch, falling back on it. Reaching for his answering machine, he pressed on the button to play back his messages. Nick then rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes as the messages started to play.

_Beep. It was the newest member of his list of useless relationships, "Hey Nick. It's me Carol. I was just calling to see how you were… and well, that's it. Call me back when you get this message. Bye."_

Nick sighed. It was always the same. He meets a girl that looks like she could be a potential distraction to Nick at least for a while, he asks her out, he showers his charm upon her, she thinks she's in love with him (even if it's only after the first date), he dumps them, they never see each other again. Story closed.

_Beep. "(Pause) Umm… Nick? Hi, it's your best friend. Or have you forgotten all about me, since you haven't been the least bit bothered to answer my calls or text messages. And when I came to check up on you, your apartment was locked! What the hell, Nick, why won't you answer? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Not everyone can take things as simple as you do everything. If you don't call me back in the next twenty-four hours, I'm calling the cops."_

This message had Nick sighing as well, but on whole different level.

Ever since he realized that he was in love with her (either that or completely insane), he had been trying to avoid her as much. But she wasn't making that so easy since she kept calling and texting every two hours at the least.

He pulled his phone out, deciding he needed to put a stop to this madness.

He knew what he was going to greatly regret what he was about to do next, but he had to. At least in his mind's view of things he did.

_I'm fyn, Miles. U dnt have 2 worry. I'll call u bak wen I get the time… I'm kinda busy right nw. _

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"I'm kinda busy right now? Who does he think he is, the president of the United States?"

Demi sighed, listening to Miley drone on and on about the text message she'd received from Nick as they had been getting something to eat at the mall's food court. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Maybe he's… dealing with some issues… or something?" After making up excuses on behalf of Nick for about the one and half hours Miley'd been going on about the message, Demi was starting to lose the ability to make sense.

"Issues?" she scoffed. "He's never had issues before that were so private that he couldn't share with me, his _best friend_!"

"I don't know, Miley. It sounds to me like you're taking this a little too seriously… Why don't you just give him some space, some time—clearly, that's what he wants?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"_Now_ can we get on with our shopping spree?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you sure? You don't sound very excited… Maybe we should take a rain check?"

"Demi, it's silly that you think that I'm so upset to even shop. It's like the easiest thing in the world."

"Right." She muttered, just loud enough for only herself to hear.

After that, Miley got her mind off Nick at least for a while and actually started to enjoy their shopping trip. They were having fun, as usual, trying on things that they couldn't even thinking of affording and the most ridiculous clothes and making fun of each other.

That is, until Miley saw Nick walking out of the mall theatre with another girl. His arm was wrapped around the girl's waist a little _too _low and the girl, who appeared to be a blonde with big boobs (Nick's favourite) was giggling away like he was saying the funniest things on planet earth.

Miley was fuming, Demi didn't know what to do. So she suggested that they call it a day and go home, which Miley gladly accepted. She had had enough drama for a day.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

Nick sat in the bar, by himself, which was a first for him. He was drunk to the point where he would have passed out with another sip.

He usually didn't drink so much, but tonight, he just had to. He had felt like his head would burst otherwise. All that he could think of anymore was Miley, Miley and Miley.

Not seeing her killed him. After that day, she hadn't called or texted him again. It had been a week ago. And Nick felt like it would have been better if she was still nagging him to talk to her. It was not like Miley to give up, especially not on him.

If you asked him, he wouldn't know how, but fifteen minutes later, he was slumped in front of Miley's door, ringing her bell.

The door opened to reveal a pajama clad Miley. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she knew immediately that he was drunk.

"Are-are you drunk?"

"No, silly."

Miley bit her tongue to stop from yelling at him for being so stupid, and for the way he'd been acting the past few weeks. But as she looked at his face and state, she knew it was not the right time.

She sighed, latching onto his arm and pulling him into her apartment before somebody decided to walk out of the elevator or something and see Nick.

"What the hell were you thinking, getting drunk like that? I thought you were better than that Nick!"

"You-you don't un-understand."

Miley crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing at Nick who was slouched on the couch now. "You're darn right I don't! And the nerve you have showing up here after so many days. You're ignoring me for no reason and then you decide to come back after weeks, _drunk. _I have—"

"I did to forget, Ok?" He may have been drunk, but he was getting frustrated.

"Forget?" Miley couldn't help but sound exasperated, he was not making any sense. "What are you talking about, Nick?"

"I did it to forget about you."

"Ok, you've officially lost it. I- why would you need to "forget" about me. The way you're acting and the stuff you're saying is all—"

"I wanted to forget about you, Miley. About how these days, when I think about you, I get butterflies in my stomach, or how I cannot help but notice how amazing everything about you is… your eyes, your laugh, the way you make me feel like I would be fine with having no one but you in this entire world… how I might be falling in love with you… or maybe I was all this time, I just—I just took this long to realize it…"

For someone who was drunk, he sounded pretty darn sure about himself. Miley eyes widened at his confession.

"Wh-what're you talking about, N-Nick?" she asked for the second time that night.

His shoulders rose slowly in a nonchalant way and Miley felt like screaming at him. Nothing about what he had just told her seemed nonchalant. Part of her was telling her it was only because he was drunk that he was talking like this and he didn't mean it.

How could he? He was her best friend. They told each other everything, he knew all of Miley's flaws… he couldn't be in love with her when he knew how she looked in the morning before she put her make-up on with her morning breath, or how she was the most impatient person ever, or about her temper, or seen her snort from laughing so hard… how could he?

He stepped closer while Miley was away in her thoughts and what he did next, both of them were pretty sure he wouldn't have had the guts to if he didn't have so much alcohol running in his system.

He kissed her.

Miley gasped, breaking out of her thoughts when she felt his lips press against hers. They were so soft and gentle against hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but it was like it didn't matter. She didn't respond, but she didn't exactly pull away either.

They had done this once before, but then, _she _had been drunk too and she remembered absolutely nothing. But now, she knew what all those girls saw in Nick. She had never understood before, but she did now.

And just like that, it was over before she knew it.

The kiss must have lasted for about three seconds, but it still left her breathless. She just stood there, gaping like an idiot.

He smiled sadly. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just- I had to see if everything I'm feeling had any meaning…"

She didn't speak. Honestly, she couldn't. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss and she was convinced she was either dreaming or had gone completely crazy. There is no way her best friend showed up at her door after weeks of ignoring her, told her he only did that cause he was trying to "forget about her", then told her he loved her and then kissed her.

Not to mention, she'd liked it. A _lot._

"I should go…" Nick said cautiously when she didn't reply. He waited for a few seconds before sighing and turning around to leave.

Her head snapped up. She couldn't let him go out there alone when he was so obviously not stable enough to.

"No," she called and he stopped, turning around to face her, "Stay here tonight. I don't want you driving or walking or doing anything when you're-you're… like this. You can sleep on the couch."

And sleep on the couch he did. Except, the sleep part didn't work out for him very well because the pillow he had been given smelled like her. He finally fell asleep at around two a.m., only because of the alcohol.

As for Miley, she didn't sleep at all until six in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. You know what my excuse is? I have a disease that goes by the name of laziness. Lol. I'm really sorry guys. I'll hopefully upload faster from now on. But you guys sgould leave me lots of reviews so it'll motivate me. :D**

**Anyways, were you guys expecting that? Not my best attempt, but its here, isn't it? :)**


	9. Chapter 9: My Crazy Heart

Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny**

**Chapter 8: My Crazy Heart**

"**Uncertainty and mystery are energies of life. Don't let them scare you unduly, for they keep boredom at bay and spark creativity.****"**

Just when Miley was beginning to drift off into sleep, her alarm rang. She sat up in alarm, clutching her chest. Realizing it was only the alarm, she sighed, reaching for it and shutting it off.

She shuffled across the room sleepily before stopping at the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, her hair a crazy mess and her eyes red from the very little sleep she had gotten the previous night.

That's when she suddenly remembered that Nick was still there… She ran to the bathroom, running the tap open and splashing her face with cold water. She brushed her teeth and then began combing through the tangled mess of her hair.

Suddenly, her hand froze; comb clutched as she stared shocked at herself in the mirror.

Nick confesses he's in love with her and suddenly, what, she needs to look good for him?

Miley sighed, dropping the comb and walking out her room cautiously, just in case Nick was already p. But she couldn't say she was surprised to see his sleeping form slumped on her couch, his arms and legs all flying in different directions. His mouth was open and he was letting out quiet little snores.

She had to place a hand above her mouth to silence her giggles. He looked pretty funny.

Once her giggles had subsided, Miley froze, watching him. Looking at him. Like _really _looking at him for the first time since… ever.

She watched his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, how his muscles clenched every once in a while… To say he was hot would have been the understatement of the century. She remembered that his eyes were her most favourite shade of brown. How his curly mess of a hair was always full of life, how he smiled… his voice was a whole other story, she was wowed every time he sang.

She smiled softly, unknowing to herself and knelt down. She reached forward tentatively and ran a hand through his curls, loving the feeling… Her eyes closed and she could remember the feel of his lips on hers the night before… It had felt so…_good_ and so—

"Miley?"

She snatched her hand back, snapping out of her thoughts and looked down at Nick looking at her sleepily. He looked confused

She shuffled to her feet awkwardly and looked at him as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"W-when did I get here… What's going on and _why _do I have a freaking headache?"

She looked at him in shock. She had been expecting this she would have thought he would remember _something._ She stared down at him with her hands on her hips, "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What happened last night!"

"I- what did happen last night?"

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. Typical Nick. _Typical _Nick. "Oh, I don't know. You only showed up so drunk that you could barely stand up then told me you were in love with me and then kissed me! Nothing much, really." She threw her hands up, exasperated.

He stared at her with her eyes wide open. "I-I did that…?"

"Yes, you!" She yelled, stalking off to the kitchen, in an attempt to do something to do other than stand there yelling at him.

He hastily stood up, following her into the kitchen. "Here, drink this." She stated slamming a glass of water down on the counter along with a tablet for his headache. Although she was so mad that she could have probably poured it all on his head.

He gulped it down without questioning her because for one, he was afraid to and two, he really did need it anyways. He set the empty glass back down and ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Miles…"

"Don't you "Miles" me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"Nick… what's happening with you? I-I don't understand how you could be in—"

"I don't either but it doesn't mean it's not there!"

Miley stayed silent, occupying herself with playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Miles, I… didn't want you to know. I never meant for you to—oh God, I should have never gone to that bar last night."

"Nick," she whispered, shuffling closer to him, "I love you. You're my best friend. I will always love you."

"That's not enough for me anymore, Miles."

"What do you expect me to do, Nick? I can't—I'm engaged to be married to someone else if you have forgotten which you seem to have!"

"Fine, Miley. Fine. You can go and marry your boyfriend and live happily ever after or whatever. Just… don't expect me to be there because I can't!"

He stood up, walking straight out of Miley's apartment, leaving her standing there gaping at his retreating figure. She jumped when the door slammed shut. Miley sighed, leaning back against the counter and running a hand through her hair.

- **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny- - **Y**ou **A**re **M**y **D**estiny-

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

Denise walked out of the kitchen and wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Sure, honey, what is it?" She asked, approaching her son who fell back on the couch with a sigh.

"Is… is everything Ok, with you and Miley?"

Nick looked up in surprise, "How do you even know it's about Miley?"

Denise laughed, "Well, I just do, I'm your mother."

Nick ran a hand through his hair, unknotting random curls for nothing better to do. He hadn't even bothered to go home; he had come straight to see his mom because he knew he needed to talk this situation through with somebody.

"Mom, I told her I'm in love with her."

"Miley?"

"Yeah… I'm in love with her mom, isn't that crazy? I know she's engaged and she loves that Liam guy but I-I got drunk last night and somehow found my way to her house and ended up confessing. Mom, did you think what I did was wrong?"

"Of course I do, what were thinking driving when you were drunk?"

"Mom, not the point!"

Denise sighed, reaching over and putting her hand on Nick's shoulder affectionately, "No, I don't think what you did was wrong."

"Really?" Although he knew it wouldn't mean much with Miley, it lifted his hopes up to hear his mom say that. It almost… comforted him.

"Yes, Nick, really."

"But I- she's in love with that other guy!"

"Maybe she is… or maybe not."

"What, mom, you're not even making sense."

Denise sighed, standing up and looking down at Nick, "Just remember… All's fair in love and war."

"Wait," he called out as she started walking back to the kitchen, "You didn't even sound surprised when I told you I was in love with her!"

Denise turned around with a coy smile, and shrugged, "I guess I just knew it was going to happen, eventually."

He followed her into the kitchen, "Well, what else do you know is going to happen?"

"You'll just have to wait and see what life has in plan for you, and leave me alone now, Nicholas; I have to finish getting lunch ready before your father gets home! He's bringing some guests over, you know maybe you should join them."

"Guests? You mean a bunch of stuck up losers who have nothing better to do than order people around all day? I think I'll pass."

Denise laughed, along with Nick.

**A/N: Hey! Hope that wasn't too bad. :p Kind of a filler chapter a little bit of cute in the beginning.  
Please review guys, I love hearing what you have to say (or reading, in this case.) :)**


End file.
